


Time to go home

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e14 A Kiss From a Rose, Future Fic, M/M, Magnus Bane-centric, Protect Magnus Bane 2k19, magnus bane deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: Title seems self explanatory, but yes, soft fluff about Magnus and Alec back in the loft after Lorenzo is gone, that's it. That's the whole fic.





	Time to go home

Magnus has always felt like time warped differently around an immortal, its ebb and flow favouring to move in jarring starts and lazy pauses, rather than the steady pace it set for everyone else, and these last few months of his life, the breakneck speed of all that happened, it’s had the kind of momentum that upended everything. It shook the very foundation of everything he was, shone light on the darkest corners of his mind, and manifested both his wildest dreams and worst nightmares.

But time has slowed again now, and as he strolls lazily through an apartment that was once again his, he can see the dust settle, tiny motes that seem almost magical in the right light, swirling in the wake of the much needed cleaning Magnus had had to do to remove the taint of Lorezo Rey from within these walls.

He pauses in front of the balcony for a second, just watching the slow drift of particles in the air, able to relate perfectly, as he himself lets the metaphorical dust kicked up by the recent past to settle around him.

When the moment had lingered as much as he was willing to let it, he throws the doors open with a flick of his wrist, the sight of the familiar blue sparking at his hand yet another reason for the overwhelming peace he could feel sinking through his pores and into his very bones.

The balcony had acquired a few changes in his absence and Magnus should rectify it, especially the appalling tripod table Lorenzo dared to call furniture, probably banish it to some hell dimension, but his eyes catch on the familiar skyline and it moves him towards the parapet wall instead.

He’s stood here, in this exact same spot, leaning just as he was now, against the slightly chilled bricks, watching as the landscape of the city changed before his eyes. He’s watched new buildings climb up the sky and old ones getting torn down, billboards and flags and even that weird car wash balloon change signs and colours through the seasons and the years. He knows what this view looks like when the city is brightly lit for the holiday season and when there are blackouts with only arcs of lightning brightening up the sky. In fact, he’s been here for a such a long time, he feels like only the setting sun on the edge of the horizon really knows how many evenings he’s spent here. 

And in all that time, Magnus feels he’s taken this for granted, all the moments where he could stand still, time lapping gently at his feet like waves on a calm beach, and just watch the world unhurried; But even more specifically, _this,_ as in the simple pleasure of being _home_ , of being able to just _breathe_ and simply _be._

What a fool he had been, fearing loss and keeping his heart locked up, never realising how much could still be taken from him, how much he had to _lose_ anyway. His title, his home, his magic – Magnus was a fool for ever thinking that loss only meant missing _someone else_ , but never considering  the pain that would await when pieces of who he was, was ripped away and his very essence was drained.  

Still, he was here now, his lesson fully learned; he could stand at the shores of time and be grateful it didn’t wash him away – mortality was not something he would ever try again – and he could stand in front of a mirror and accept the gold of his eyes, wasn’t that what counted?

“Pleasant thoughts?”

Magnus smiles, not startled in the slightest at the sight of Alexander stood by his side, fitting there as though its where he’s always belonged. Alec would probably say as much too, that his place was beside Magnus no matter where Magnus stood, and Magnus’s heart would thrill and skip a few beats. Or maybe, Magnus could admit, at least to himself for now, that he wanted that. For Alec to always keep his place by Magnus’s side.

“Very darling, and they’re all the better now for adding you”  

Alec softens some more, handing Magnus his glass and instantly using up his freed hand to curl it at Magnus’s nape and pull him in for a gentle kiss, the press of their familiar warmth only adding to Magnus’s conviction that Alec really should stay exactly where he was.

“Welcome Home Magnus” Alec murmurs after the kiss, his lips having travelled across his skin to brush the words against his cheek. And Magnus can feel the last of the dust settle in the past where it belongs, time unspooling away from him again, leaving nothing on his mind now except the warm, solid presence of Alexander.

He breathes now, freely, and shifts so he’s stood with his back against the wall, angled to face Alec instead. He watches his shadowhunter watching him and raises his glass for a toast, waiting until Alec mimics the motion to say, “Welcome Home Alexander”

Alec clinks their glasses, the drink halfway to his lips before the words seem to fully register, and suddenly, Alec’s looking at him again with the kind of shyness he’s long outgrown, when he asks “yeah?”

Magnus can see the hope and hesitation warring in his expression, large doe eyes meeting his gaze steadily, even as Alec nervously fiddles with the glass he’s holding. And the sight tugs at his heart, because if Magnus can promise him a forever together in that second, he would; but there’s also a kind of peace in knowing they can work up to that in their own time, that Magnus can gently unwind Alexander from it’s hold without hurry.

So for now, he simply says “Yes Alexander” before kissing the love of his life in their home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's Magnus's home, Magnus's title, and Magnus's city. Lorenzo can piss off.


End file.
